


Daaaad!

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Dads are super embarrassing in front of boyfriends and girlfriends, aren't they?





	Daaaad!

Our story begins in Fred and Hermione Weasley's house where Rose's boyfriend and cousin James has come over for dinner.

Hermione smiled. "I think it's sweet that you two are dating."

Fred smirked, "Even though you're cousins."

Rose sighed. "I told you they would think it's weird, Jay."

James reassured her, "He's only pulling your leg, Rosie."

Rose asked, "Were you only pulling my leg, dad?"

Fred grinned. "I never touched your leg, Rosie pie."

Rose groaned, "Daaaad!"

Hermione chuckled. "Your dad loves a good joke, dear."

James beamed, "I think he's funny."

Rose smiled. "Then you must be crazy."


End file.
